Bang!
by Paladins
Summary: AU Sun Ce died, and Da Qiao has had her heart broken. Stuck with their little girl, she isn't sure what she's going to do. Gan Ning is stepping in. He wants to help. But Zhou Yu doesn't seem to approve. EDITED!


"Shit! Officer down!" Gan Ning screamed into the radio on his shoulder, hand pressed to Sun Ce's throat, checking for a pulse. "Officer down!" The fight continued outside the alley way, two cops making their way in towards him. Zhou Yu and Taishi Ci slipped in, making their way towards their fallen comrade, Zhou Yu letting out a string of curses as he kneeled next to his childhood friend. The fight outside finished, most of the gang members finally caught. The other officers made their way into the alley, already knowing what they would find. They had heard the call for the morgue. Each of them watched as Sun Ce was carefully taken away for an autopsy report, the only sound being Gan Ning as he banged his fist against his thigh, letting out a string of curses.

"What the hell am I to tell Da Qiao?" the officer said, glancing up to Zhou Yu for guidance.

"The truth," the stoic man said, in no mood for a conversation. He turned and returned to his cruiser, and Gan Ning cursed again, continuing to beat on his thighs in anger.

*

Da Qiao sat at the funeral, her body shaking with each sob, holding the hand of her and Sun Ce's daughter. The toddler had wanted to sit in the grass and play, not understanding what was going on. Xiao Qiao leaned over, taking her elder sister's head and holding it to her shoulder. Together they sobbed as the bag pipes came to the end of their song, and all the men lined up for the seven gun salute.

"This isn't fair," Da Qiao sobbed, covering her ears as the guns readied. "He makes it back from the military only to be taken from me here!" Xiao Qiao made comforting sounds, continuing to hold her as the guns rang off. Sun Lan gave a startled cry as the guns rang, and Da Qiao quickly picked her up and held her on her hip, brushing back her brown hair. "This isn't fair to her either," Da Qiao mumbled, hugging her daughter. Xiao Qiao reached for her husband, how wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

Da Qiao glanced up to see Huang Gai making his way over, the black strip of tape over his badge and a frown on his face. He looked like he wanted to cry, she thought, gently reaching for the folded flag he offered to her. It wasn't what she wanted. It didn't make her feel any better to be holding the flag, but that didn't really matter. She held it against her chest, letting Sun Lan touch it in wonder. "Thank you," she muttered voice hoarse.

He bowed to her and made his way back to his spot. Slowly they lowered her husband, her love, into the ground, tossing dirt down. Sun Lan had already asked where her daddy was, and Da Qiao had tried to explain he had gone on ahead of them to wait. Sun Lan hadn't understood, and Da Qiao knew that she'd ask again. Hopefully, though, not today, the dark haired beauty thought, clutching her daughter a little tighter. Not today.

All the police force, they had come from around the whole area to see the funeral, slowly made their way out. Every officer in uniform, each with a black stripe of tape over their badge, gave her their condolences. She knew the ones that had actually met her Sun Ce. She knew because he had some way of touching people deep down. Somehow, everybody always learned to love him. Then there were his officers. They were the ones that were actually getting ready to cry. Though some tried to hide it, or slow the tears.

She glanced over, across the mound where Sun Ce now lay to see his family. Sun Quan was a stoic as ever. Forcing himself to be stronger than he needed to be. Sun Shang Xiang was in tears, making her way around to Da Qiao. Sun Jian, Sun Ce's father, was already put to rest, lying not to far from Sun Ce himself. Most of the Suns were buried here. Sun Shang Xiang gingerly reached for Sun Lan, and Da Qiao relinquished her hold on her daughter, clutching the flag now.

The large group left together. Them, the ones that Sun Ce had truly touched, being the last ones to leave. Da Qiao knew her home was going to be empty. And she knew she'd end up crying herself to sleep. But she couldn't show that to Sun Lan. She couldn't be so weak for her daughter. Sun Ce wouldn't want her to fall into a depression anyway, she thought, wiping away the tears with her handkerchief. But then, Sun Ce had always been her strength.

*

The group sat in the backyard, lounging about. Most of them had a beer in hand. Taishi Ci was barbecuing, the sizzle of the hamburgers making most of the mens' mouth water. Ling Tong was trying to wrestle the irish wolfhound, sorely loosing. Sun Lan finally came to his rescue, calling out to the puppy. The young officer sat up, spitting dog hair and grass from his mouth with a glare sent to the dog.

"Just think," Zhou Yu said with a laugh, "he ain't even full grown yet."

"It had to of been Sun Ce's idea to get some kind of monster for a dog," Ling Tong muttered.

"Actually it was Da that wanted a big dog," Zhou Yu said with a laugh.

"The hell? I'd of thought she would have wanted something to stuff in her purse."

"Nope. Mostly for protection. Sun Ce went over board though and got him."

"That sound right," Ling Tong said, swiping a beer from the cooler and moving to talk to Taishi Ci. It felt odd talking about Sun Ce, but Da Qiao had demanded that they stop treating her like glass. He was dead, and they would honor his memory by remembering him. Everybody had grudgingly agreed to her outburst. Though Gan Ning still tended to avoid her and the topic at all costs. Nobody really blamed him.

He sat in one of the lawn chairs, legs stretched out as he glared at the dog. Honestly, he never liked dogs. But one as big as that thing shouldn't have been allowed. Especially not near a child. Taishi Ci announced that the burgers were done and every man was on his feet and fighting for a slab of meat and bread, including Gan Ning.

It was the girls who stood in the back, eye brows raised. Even Zhou Yu was discreetly pushing for a plate, jerking his elbow to stab somebody behind him. "Honestly, men and food," Da Qiao said with a shake of her head.

"Zhou Yu, bring me some dear!" Xiao Qiao called, and the tall man nodded, reaching for seconds.

"Maybe I should learn to cook," Sun Shang Xiang muttered, and Da Qiao giggled. Sun Lan made her way over, reaching up. Da Qiao hoisted her up, settling her on her hip. Lee loped his way over, following the little girl and consequently bumping Sun Shang Xiang and sending her stumbling forward. "Damn dog!" Sun Shang Xiang yelled.

"Hello!" Da Qiao hissed, and Sun Shang Xiang flinched, locking eyes with Sun Lan.

"Sorry," Sun Shang Xiang said, chewing on the inside of her cheek and skittering away towards the line for food. Da Qiao rolled her eyes, Xiao Qiao giving a giggle. Da Qiao ignored her to pet Lee.

"You're still going to take me to the doctors next week right Sis?" Xiao Qiao asked, reaching to pet the dog as well.

"Of course," Da Qiao said. "I wouldn't miss the experience of putting up with a pregnancy doctor again."

"It'll be a new experience. I bet treating twins will be different than a single baby," Xiao Qiao said, grinning.

"You won't be grinning once both babies start to grow to normal size," Da Qiao said with a grin of her own, and Xiao Qiao huffed, crossing her arms.

"Down!" Sun Lan demanded, stretching to try and reach the ground. Da Qiao rolled her eyes again and set the little girl down. The toddler giggled and ran off to tackle the legs of her uncle who was making his way towards them, latching onto his leg for a ride back to her mother. Her curly brown locks bouncing in the pigtails, her giggles making most heads turn to smile.

"She's so cute! I hope I get a girl," Xiao Qiao said in a dreamy voice.

"I think I'll just be happy if one of them has your hair," Da Qiao said. "I always was jealous you got the blonde hair." She flipped Xiao Qiao's ponytail, and the younger woman squealed.

"Maybe the girl will have the blonde, if not both. And then Zhou Yu will have a blonde haired baby girl to protect from hormonal boys."

"With your blue eyes. He'd have his work cut out for him."

"Thankfully, I'm a cop," the man said, handing the plates over to Xiao Qiao before hoisting up the little girl and holding her over his head and making air plane sounds. Sun Lan squealed, holding her arms out to fly. Everybody had finally settled back down near their beers, at least for the moment, and so Da Qiao stole a moment to go get her own. Before she even grabbed her plate Lee started to bark and bounce around, and everybody turned to see their Captain, Huang Gai making his way in. The dog lunged up at him and the large old man laughed and petted the pup.

"Yo, Chief!" everybody cheered before going back to their food. Da Qiao left the table to go greet him, giggling as he continued to push Lee away to only have the dog come back and bite at him.

He glanced up, grinning at her. "And there is the hostess."

"Gai, I'm glad you could make it."

"I haven't missed one of these summer bashes yet," Huang Gai bragged, standing up. "I'm glad you decided to throw one again."

"Sun Ce wouldn't have forgiven me if I didn't," she said with a small chuckle.

"True." They fell silent for a moment, before Huang Gai continued. "I hear you're doing lots better."

"It's… I'm past it."

"Good. Now, I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you yet. So before I go and end up getting drunk, I'm going to tell you now. You need anything at all, dear, you can come find me. No buts. Sun Jian was like my brother, and Sun Ce was like a son- as much as I didn't ever want to play favoritism. And I wouldn't be able to meet either of their gazes if I didn't help you. More than that you, you're a sweet heart and a daughter to me. If you need anything, you need to know I am here."

"Thank you, Huang Gai," she said, giving him a hug.

He squeezed her tight, before glancing around the party as she pulled away. "Now, where is my little monstrosity?" he bellowed, and Sun Lan squealed. Zhou Yu flew her over to Huang Gai, grinning. Huang Gai took her, tossing the toddler in the air and catching her.

"I swear, she is going to be so spoiled with all of you around," Da Qiao said with mock displeasure. Both men just laughed. She turned to leave them to spoil her daughter, again going for food. Except, again, she was distracted from a meal. She spotted Gan Ning watching. At least, until he saw her watching, in which case he turned and fled away. Scowling, knowing exactly what was going on, Da Qiao made her way after him.

He at first looked like he wanted to flee, his eyes going wide and his body going rigid. She almost smiled at that. As if she, of all people, was frightening. He forced himself to relax some, though she was sure he was going to bolt if she made any sudden movements. "You've been avoiding me," she said finally, hands on her hips.

"Really? No I haven't," he said, eyeing her body language for any sign of a threat no doubt.

"Don't lie to me, Gan Ning. You've been avoiding me, and I want it to stop. I don't blame you for what happened to Sun Ce."

"Why, it's my fault. I was the one that-"

"Stop. Just stop. Sun Ce knew what he was doing. Everyday he went to work, he knew. I knew. Everybody understood the risks. And I can't blame you for that. And I don't want you to blame yourself either." She smiled. "So please, don't think I hate you Gan Ning. Because I don't."

"I'll try?"

"Thank you." She turned to survey the party. "I'm glad everybody is having fun. Sun Ce was so much better at all of this party stuff than I was. You were at the last one, correct? I believe only Ling Tong is the new face. He joined shortly after the last party."

"I guess," Gan Ning said, shrugging.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone," she said with a sigh, but he stopped her.

"I got a question, since you seem to want to talk," he said, eyeing her again. She stopped to turn. "I understand wanting protection, but why a dog so big when you got a toddler. Ain't that dangerous?"

"It could be," she said, shrugging. "We didn't get him until Sun Lan was older and she was in Kindergarten. So, she really isn't left alone with him too often. Besides, Lee would never mean to hurt her. So as long as somebody is around to watch, I don't really worry at all." She laughed a little, and then shrugged at his still serious gaze. Waving, she went back to finally get some food. Gan Ning watched her, until he caught the gaze of Zhou Yu, who was watching him with such a cold gaze. Swallowing, unable to meet that sort of look, Gan Ning turned and made his way to a lawn chair next to Huang Gai.

Xiao Qiao stared up at her husband, finishing up her hamburger. "Dear, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing, love."

"_You_ don't blame him, do you?"

"What? Of course not dear. That would simply be unjust of me," Zhou Yu said with a charming smile. One Xiao Qiao didn't believe for a second. But she didn't feel like pushing it. Not at her sisters party anyway. So she turned and left him to go find some juice, effectively ignoring her husband for the rest of the party.

*

Zhou Yu sat in the cruiser, feet propped up on the dashboard and a cigarette in hand as he hung it out the window. His wife hated the habit, and so he had quite while they were trying to get her pregnant. She still hated that he smoked. But he made sure not to smoke around her, and that usually meant only while he was at work when he could sneak them in. It sucked, but there was nothing he could really do about it.

Taishi Ci sat in the driver's seat, watching the cars drive by. Neither of them was really talking, having not much to say. Taishi Ci definitely wasn't a large conversationalist. And Zhou Yu hadn't been talkative since the death. Taishi Ci wasn't going to push it, instead letting him decide when he would talk. Which was why Taishi Ci jumped when Zhou Yu made a command. "Go to the alley," Zhou Yu said finally, dropping his feet from the head board and letting his cigarette fly out the window.

"Excuse me?"

"Where Sun Ce died. Go," Zhou Yu said, rolling up his window. Taishi Ci raised an eyebrow at him, but put the car in drive and sped down the street. Zhou Yu clammed up again, staring out the window, looking rather angry and pensive at the same time. Parking the cruiser, Taishi Ci followed his partner into the alley way.

"Mind telling me what we're doing, friend? Sun Ce has been gone for a month now. There isn't a reason to be here, is there?"

"For that whole damn month, his death hasn't been sitting well with me," Zhou Yu said, inspecting it all. "You believe that shit Gan Ning said?"

"I don't question fellow officers…"

"That's the problem. What he said doesn't make sense," Zhou Yu said, kicking as the dumpster. "And I don't like thinking this way about a fellow officer."

Taishi Ci nodded at that, understanding. "Then what are you going to do about it?"

"Try and figure it out." Zhou Yu pulled out his cell phone, ringing up Ling Tong. Taishi Ci silently waited for the plan to be explained, which was quite a while. They had to wait for Ling Tong, who was off duty, to show up.

"What the hell guys?" Ling Tong whined, strolling into the alley way languidly.

"We're going to try and reenact what happened with Sun Ce," Zhou Yu said. "I'll be the perp running. Ling Tong, you're Gan Ning, Taishi Ci is Sun Ce. We each have similar builds to each of the people. We all know about what happened. Get into the position." They nodded, Ling Tong shrugging at Taishi Ci.

"Ya'll are gonna get your asses handed to you if Huang Gai catches wind of this," Ling Tong said finally to Taishi Ci as they waited for Zhou Yu to start the act. The handsome man bolted for the alley and Ling Tong quickly ran after him. Taishi Ci followed after. In the alley Ling Tong pretended to shoot at Zhou Yu, except the officer was practically over the fence already.

"That does put a damper on Gan Ning's story," Taishi Ci muttered, staring at Zhou Yu who was hopping over.

"And there were boxes here when it happened, probably making it even easer for the shit head running."

"On top of that, the kid was probably used to hopping fences. This wouldn't have been hard for him I bet," Ling Tong said.

"So, why did a gangster, who was running, wait to fire two bullets at Sun Ce? Because Gan Ning had no wounds. Meaning he, the gangster, waited for Sun Ce to get into the alley, not just show himself, and shoot him twice. Both easily missing the bullet proof vest?" Zhou Yu asked.

"And why did Gan Ning wait until Sun Ce was essentially dead?" Taishi Ci asked. "I was willing to say inexperience, panic. But with all those questions, might as well put that one out there too." All of them stared at one another, Ling Tong finally breaking it to stare in the general area where Sun Ce had laid.

Zhou Yu was the first to say it. "I think Gan Ning shot Sun Ce. Twice."

*

_ Gan Ning fought with his second clip to get into his gun, glancing over the cruiser he was hiding behind at the gangsters across the street. Nobody was sure why the gangsters were panicking, but damn it they were. And they were trying to take out the entire police force. He spotted a scrawny one bolting for an alley, and out of instinct gave chase to the bastard._

_ As he rounded into the alley way he was able to catch the hands and face as the gangster dropped on the other side. He fired a round, hoping to wound the bastard. He didn't hit. He cursed, kicking at the dumpster as Sun Ce rounded into the alley way. "You goddamned shit faced motherfucker!" Sun Ce yelled, stomping over to him. "You don't run away from the group assbite!"_

_ "I hadn't really…"_

_ "Been what? Thinking? That's obviously the norm for you, fucker! I swear, I don't see what Da sees in you, dumbass. She goes on about how you gotta just be misunderstood or some shit. Goddamnit!" Sun Ce yelled. Then the first shot rang out, and Sun Ce fell to his knees._

_ "She talks about me?" Gan Ning said, smiling. "Then she doesn't need you anymore, right?"_

_ Sun Ce put a hand to his shoulder. Gan Ning had been going for his heart, Sun Ce thought, trying to stem the bleeding. He glanced up at Gan Ning, who was standing over him with a grin. "What do you mean she don't need me? She'll always love me, Gan Ning," Sun Ce said with a victorious smile. "She'll never take you. I'm always number one." Might as well get the last laugh, since Gan Ning wasn't going to let him leave to tell this story._

_ Gan Ning's expression twisted into one of hateful anger. Gun shaking he shot off another round, this time at Sun Ce's throat. Sun Ce fell, still with his victorious grin. Gan Ning stared down at the body for a moment, slowly realizing where he was and what he had done. "What do I do?" he said, glancing back out at the gun fire. He then glanced at the fence, and then back again at the body._

_ "Shit! Officer down!" Gan Ning screamed into the radio on his shoulder, hand pressed to Sun Ce's throat, checking for a pulse. "Officer down!" The fight continued outside the alley way, two cops making their way in towards him. Zhou Yu and Taishi Ci slipped in, making their way towards their fallen comrade, Zhou Yu letting out a string of curses as he kneeled next to his childhood friend. The fight outside finished, most of the gang members finally caught. The other officers made their way into the alley, already knowing what they would find. They had heard the call for the morgue. Each of them watched as Sun Ce was carefully taken away for an autopsy report, the only sound being Gan Ning as he banged his fist against his thigh, letting out a string of curses._

_ "What the hell am I to tell Da Qiao?" the officer said, glancing up to Zhou Yu for guidance._

_ "The truth," the stoic man said, in no mood for a conversation. He turned and returned to his cruiser, and Gan Ning cursed again, continuing to beat on his thighs in anger._

*

Da Qiao smiled as she made her way out of the kitchen, carrying out the two glasses of lemonade for her and Gan Ning. He had come over to help her paint the house. Or at least some of it. Her other helper, Lu Xun, a friend from college, had already left early. Gan Ning sat on the couch, staring up at the wall of pictures. His expression was hard, his jaw set. Da Qiao sighed, wishing he'd stop blaming himself as she handed him the lemonade.

He glanced up at her, taking the lemonade in silence. She moved to sit in the recliner, setting her glass down on the table. She glanced up at the pictures as well, a hand instinctively going to the necklace she wore. Sun Ce had gotten it for her while he was stationed across the ocean in the military. It wasn't exactly feminine, a tiger's tooth with a flower engraved into it. But it was fitting. He had always been one for exotic things. And his family was often compared to tigers. It was just fitting from him. Diamonds and pearls didn't mean as much as a gift he actually thought about.

She jumped when Gan Ning finally spoke. His voice hard, angry. He had to force the words out. "Do you still miss him?"

"Every day," she said with a sad smile after finding her bearings again. "It never hurts any less when I wake up and he's not there. The beds cold in the morning. But it goes numb throughout the day. I don't cry as much anymore when I'm alone. But everyday, the pain comes back. Sometimes, I don't know if it's because I miss him so much, or if I just didn't get to tell him goodbye. To say one last time how much he meant to me." She went to continue talking, to tell about how Sun Lan was doing better. But the shattering of glass had her standing up in surprise.

Gan Ning's glass exploded in his hand, and he gave a hiss of anger and pain as he stared at the mess he had made. "Shit!" he yelled.

"Don't move. I'll get some towels," she said, worry obvious in her voice. She disappeared only to reappear moments later with the towels she had promised and pliers for any glass stuck in his hand. He dried himself with the towels as she inspected his hand, picking out the glass and bandaging him. When she was done, she went to smile up at him, only to lean away under his gaze. Chewing on her bottom lip, her hand again went to her necklace. She pulled away from him, quickly cleaning up the dirty towels. She didn't get far. His hand shot out, grabbing the necklace and ripping it off of her.

She gave a shriek and he tossed it away into a corner. "No more!" he roared and she stumbled away from him.

"Gan Ning?" Da Qiao said, using the back of the couch to get her feet under her, rubbing her neck. "Gan Ning, what's wrong?"

"No more! He's gone. He's gone now! No more from you. You're mine now." His voice softened as he reached for her.

She avoided his hand, ducking away from him. "No. Oh dear God, no," she mumbled, running away from him, towards the stairs. Towards the guest bedroom. Away from Sun Lan. She couldn't lead him towards her daughter. As she ran up the stairs, listening to his heavy footsteps as he followed, she pulled out her cell phone and used the speed dial.

*

Zhou Yu cursed. Him and Taishi Ci sat by their cruiser, Ling Tong having to get to work. Nobody would want to listen to them that another officer killed an officer. It was why Gan Ning got away with it in the first place. And in the confusion nobody would have even thought to have questioned it further anyway.

As Zhou Yu was putting out his cigarette his cell phone rang. Dropping the cancer stick as his wife lovingly called them, he flipped the phone open with a quick hello. His wife on the other line was in hysterics. "Zhou Yu! You gotta get to Da's place! I called the police, but you gotta get there now! I can't believe! Honey!" She started to sob.

As Zhou Yu went to respond the cruisers radio sent out an order. To get to Da Qiao's address. Zhou Yu slammed his door shut and Taishi Ci turned on the car. Zhou Yu tried to talk over the siren to soothe his wife, trying to decipher what she was trying to say.

"Gan Ning is attacking Da!" Xiao Qiao wailed. "She called me but hung up! I don't know what's happening! All she said was that he snapped and like, attacked! Oh my God Zhou Yu! He's crazy! I called the police for her- I don't know why she didn't call! But she called me! And he's there and crazy!"

*

Da Qiao sat on the guest bed, trembling as Gan Ning ranted at the foot of it. She had her back pressed hard against the headboard, whimpering. Gan Ning swung around again, leaning a hand on the bed to speak to her. She wasn't listening though. She shied away from him again, hiding behind her hair. "Sun Ce," she muttered, wishing him there. He would have been able to handle this. He would have easily dealt with this man. But she couldn't. She didn't know how. She was terrified.

"No! I killed him so we could be together!" Gan Ning said in anger, punching at the bed post.

"You… You killed my Sun Ce?" Da Qiao said, her world coming to a stop.

"No! He isn't yours!" Gan Ning yelled, and then he felt the recoil of his gun. "You fell," he said, staring at the laying body of Da Qiao. He moved to help his beloved sit up.

*

Taishi Ci and Zhou Yu rolled in to see the street already crowded with cruisers, Ling Tong standing near the front of the group, spotting them and waving. Zhou Yu pushed his way forward, the other cops smart enough to move out of his way. "The hell?" Zhou Yu shouted, pointing at the house.

"It's a hostage situation, Yu," Ling Tong said. "He's got both the girls."

"Sun Lan is still in there? Da Qiao too?"

"Yeah man. We haven't been standing very long."

"We got to do something," Zhou Yu hissed.

"You can't go in," Huang Gai said, walking over. "This is too personal for you, Yu."

"More of the reason to get me in there," Zhou Yu said. "I don't make mistakes. Me and Taishi Ci are some of the best you got. Send in Lu Meng as well. A four man group to infiltrate and see what the hell is going on. It's one man."

"He is a cop as well. He's got a gun."

"We'll have four."

"He has hostages."

"We have permission to gun him down." The two met gazes evenly, Ling Tong glancing at Taishi Ci.

"Fine. Get suited," Huang Gai said with a final glare. Zhou Yu didn't even give him a response. Taishi Ci followed, and Huang Gai motioned for Ling Tong to follow them.

"What?"

"You too."

"Just how I wanted to spend my Saturday," Ling Tong mumbled, jogging after the other two men. Cursing with every step. He really wasn't sure what he would find in there, and he was not going to like. He had a horrible feeling about all of it.

Lu Meng, the veteran officer led the way in. They all knew the layout of the house, and it was easy to get inside. Zhou Yu had a key. The plan was for them to split into two groups, check the first level. Then up the stairs, split again. Be fast and be efficient. After checking the lower level they quietly made their way up the stairs. Zhou Yu was slightly happy to see Lee still outside, asleep in his dog house. Maybe there hadn't been a struggle and Gan Ning had kept his calm throughout it all.

Upstairs Lu Meng with Taishi Ci went to check Sun Lan's room. Zhou Yu and Ling Tong the other side. First the master bedroom. It was empty. Both of them stared at the door to the guest bedroom. Ling Tong went to the side, to open the door. Zhou Yu got ready. Ling Tong swung the door open and Zhou Yu rushed in, gun pointed. Zhou Yu felt his heart burst, anger making his hands shake. Ling Tong stepped in, eyes locking to the bed.

Poised like a doll, sitting against the back of the bed, Da Qiao's lifeless body sat. Her head hung low, against her chest. Hands in her lap, legs folded. The wound in her chest still bled, her summer dress stained horribly. Gan Ning stood in front of the bed, his gun pointed at Zhou Yu in anger. "You can't have her," Gan Ning said. "She's mine now. She was talking about _him_. But she's mine now. Right dear?" he paused for a moment before continuing, even looking back at her body. "See? She wants to stay with me now. You can't separate us."

"You're crazy," Ling Tong mumbled. "He's batshit crazy now."

"Put the gun down, Gan Ning. You are under arrest for murder."

"Murder? Oh yes. Sun Ce. It's okay. She's forgiven me." Zhou Yu raised one elegant eyebrow in disbelief. "She has. She wants to stay with me now."

"The hell?" Ling Tong hissed, his hands shaking.

"Put the gun down, Gan Ning," Zhou Yu said, taking one careful step forward.

"You can't take her from me!" Gan Ning yelled, and moved to fire. Zhou Yu, who had been waiting- anticipating shooting the bastard got his shot out first, hitting Gan Ning in the shoulder. The man fell with a scream, a wail of pain. Hand instantly going to the wound, he braced himself with his other hand.

Zhou Yu wrenched his hands behind his back, making the criminal scream again in pain. Calling out to Da Qiao again. Zhou Yu ignored him, angrily pushing him away. Ling Tong stayed for a moment, staring at the body. He turned, stomping down the stairs and out. This time, for this second death, he let the tears run freely. He sobbed as he got outside, sitting on the curb. Taishi Ci was standing beside Sun Lan, who had been taking her nap when it had all happened. Gan Ning's silencer on his gun was probably the only thing that saved her. Ling Tong could see the crazy fucker shooting the child. Because she was Sun Ce's.

Ling Tong sat on the curb for the whole deal, Zhou Yu once moving to sit beside him, lighting another cigarette. "I thought he was kind of freaky, but not this," Ling Tong said finally. "An asshole at most."

"I don't know what was wrong with him Ling Tong," Zhou Yu said finally. "Obsessive. I got that much."  
"But we take that test to make sure we ain't crazy."

"It's not that hard to pass," Zhou Yu said.

"That's scary," Ling Tong said. Zhou Yu nodded. "He would have gotten away with it. If he didn't do this."

"Correct."

"That's scarier."

*

Zhou Yu kneeled at the mound where Da Qiao lay. Next to his sworn brother, Sun Ce. His wife stood behind him, rubbing his back. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Yu. They'll forgive you. I know Da."

"Yes. Da might forgive me. But Sun Ce won't. He's going to hold it against me until I pass over. Then he's going to hit me as hard as he can. As many times as he can. Then he might forgive me."

"I don't think so."

"You never got to see him angry. Sun Ce… rarely got angry."

"You didn't know any better."

"But I did," he mumbled. "If I had acted sooner… maybe…"

"No maybe's. Nobody would have believed that another officer was killing officers." Xiao Qiao pulled him up, since she couldn't exactly kneel anymore. "They both loved you. And Sun Lan loves you. You can't live with this guilt. You can't raise Sun Lan, and our babies. Not with this frown. And even if Sun Ce would want to beat your ass, he wouldn't want you to ruin the childhood of them. Live your life in happiness. Let Sun Ce decide what to do with you later. Worry later, because you better not be dying any time soon, mister." She poked his chest.

"I don't plan on it," he said, dipping down for a chaste kiss.

"Good. Now, come on. I am sure Sun Quan wants us over for dinner. I don't think he knows how to handle Sun Lan during an actual meal. We better leave now." He nodded, and they both turned, Zhou Yu with his arm around her waist to keep her from slipping. The wind picked up, and the chime hanging danced over the graves.

**_EDIT: Added Da Qiao's death scene in there._**

_**First thing, I'm not quite sure if, in real life, the cops would be sent in that sort of situation or if they'd wait for SWAT or something similar. I don't care. I wanted Zhou Yu to be the one in there. So he is. That is what I feel is the important part.**_

_**Secondly, nearing the end, I sort of stopped writing in depth on how they were feeling. I wanted to, sort of. I feel that things are missing. But none of this was too in depth, and I wanted to leave things like how crushed they were up to you guys. I wanted to give you enough to see how they were going to deal with it, sorta. That was my intent. I don't think I did it totally right. But I wanted to move quick, A) because the characters here wouldn't have time to deal with it and B) because I wanted to keep the shock factor there.**_

_**I would have written this one as an original, but I don't have the skill to do a short like this. In fanfiction, you're already attached to the characters, per say. I didn't really have to get you feeling for Da, per say. So a short like this, that was sorta supposed to hit hard, wouldn't have worked if you didn't feel for the characters. As for Gan Ning, I'm not sure what is wrong with him. For a short like this, I didn't feel like researching what sort of crazy I would want to give him. So you can decide that too, what is really wrong with him. Whether he is just crazy obsessive or some split personality deal. Or something else entirely. I don't care.**_

_**Reviews loved and appreciated so much. And tell me to get back on Heroes and stop bothering with stupid shorts like these, so I don't think of anymore. Tell me to shorten them and put them in Better Half and start working more on Heroes. Really, you should.**_


End file.
